Ultraman Beast (Emgaltan)
Ultraman Beast/Yoshiya Shiba is an Ultra born on Earth instead of the Land of Light, and second Ultra Human to appear in modern day Japan. He is the main hero of his series. Appearance In his base, Ultraman Beast looks like a fusion between Ultraman Orb: Thunder Breaster and Ultraman Geed: Primitive. Personality For the most part, Yoshiya tries to get through life and doesn't like the job he currently works at. Beyond that, he's a good person. He enjoys talking to people and watching TV. Yoshiya doesn't have very many friends, and so is protective of the ones he does have, defending them if required. During times of his own tragedy, he can pity himself a too much until being reminded by Tani's encouragement. History Ultraman Ancient While Beast himself never appears in the series, he is one of many brought on by the relationship between Ultraman Ancient and his lover, Terazawa Eika. Pre-Beast TBA Ultraman Beast About a year after getting the job, Yoshiya's low-cost apartment building that he lived in was attacked by a giant monster known as Demonicon. He quickly escaped from his apartment and was chased down the street after witnessing his home's destruction. He eventually hid in an abandoned restaurant. Demonicon was lost and searched for him until firing its hornbeam across the entire area. It was going to do that again when opposition against it came, the military. They combated the destruction beast while Yoshiya sneaked off to stay at his friend Tani's house. At Tani's house, Yoshiya asked if he could stay and was given a solid yes. They watched the news while Eimi made tea for everyone. They heard the accounts of various rampage victims until it was reported that Demonicon had went underground. Profile Stats * Human Form: Yoshiya Shiba * Age: 25 years * Height: 53m * Weight: 35,000 tons * Place of Origin: Earth Body Features * Color Timer: Beast has a standard Color Timer. It is not clear whether he possesses the three-minute rule or it works more similarly to a Life Gauge. * Ultra Skin: Beast has the standard Ultra Skin, however, due to his nature as a hybrid, it is weaker than that of a pure Ultra. His kaiju forms help to circumvent this. * Forehead Crystal: Beast has a crystal on his forehead. In some forms, such as Molten Iron Master, it becomes more pronounced. * Eyes: Beast has red eyes, which is strange for a light Ultra. They change color in some forms such as Magnetic Segment. Forms - Kaiju Forms= Beast's most commonly used forms, using his Riser and the power of a a Kaiju Capsule. - Magnetic Segment= Magnetic Segment Magnetic Segment is Beast's magnetism-based form, which uses assets of Antlar. It will appear in episode 6. The form enhances his speed. Body Features * Mandible Pincers: In Magnetic Segment, Beast inherits the same mandibles as Antlar, which he can use to the same effect. * Retractable Wings: A pair of cape-like wings similar to Gorg Antlar's are present on Beast's back, which he can open to increase his flight speed. MagneticSegmentWingsSpread.png|Wings out Techniques Special * Magnetic Bomber: Magnetic Segment's finisher. Using his mandibles, Beast charges up a ball of electromagnetic energy, then launches it at the opponent with a lunge of his head, where it enlarges and engulfs the opponent before crushing in on them, imploding them. * Magnetic Vortex: Beast can fire magnetic vortexes from his hands, which are relatively powerful. * Debris Blast: Like Antlar, Beast can blast up a cloud of dust and debris by stabbing his pincers into the ground. Physical * Pincer Slice: Beast's mandibles are charged with energy, and he cuts into the opponent with them. * Segment Shredder: Magnetic Segment's secondary finisher. Beast sends pulses of energy into his hands, and they begin to push against each other, producing opposing fields and generating an area of shearing force between them. He grabs the opponent's flanks, restraining them with his pincers as well, and pulls his hands apart, stretching them with the fields until they either tear apart or combust. Other * Exxo Field: Beast can summon a small energy wall to defend against weak energy attacks such as fire breath, small disks, and unstable rays. Abilities * Magne-Kinesis: In this form, Beast has the ability to mildly manipulate magnetic fields, and cause enemies to be attracted to other things. * Durability: Similar to Antlar itself, Beast's durability is increased, as he can survive the beams of other Ultras easily. * Burrowing: Beast is able to burrow underground at high speeds. - Armored Wraith= Armored Wraith This is Beast's tank form, which uses assets of Inpelaizer. It appears in Episode 12 and is used to defeat Deathfacer Destructor. While it enhances his strength and fire power, there's a drawback of him being slower and more tank like. Body Features * Triple Gatling Gun: Beast has Inpelaizer's gatling guns on his left arm. * Imperial Armor: Beast gains armor similar to Inpelaizer, while it isn't quite as powerful, he still gains impunity from things like acid and weaker energy attacks. Weapons * Triple Gatling Gun: Not only are these Gatling guns mounted to Beast's arm, but the attachment they connect to can also be used as a shield. ** Triple Wraith Blast: Beast can fire a tri-blast from the guns on his wrist. It can work in two different ways. *** Homing: One is where the blasts target a single opponent and so go on straight. *** Spread: The other is where it spreads out to hit multiple targets. ** Fire of The Gods: Beast can fire a large yet quick fireball from his Triple Gatling Gun. ** Spectral Shotgun: A more powerful version of the Triple Wraith Blast, in this attack, Beast fires approximately 13 small blasts from his Triple Gatling Gun in the formation of a spade (think playing cards) as they proceed to hammer an opponent at once. * Machinner Blade: Similar to Inpelaizer, Beast can summon a blade from his wrist, although he cannot wield it as well as Molten Iron Master's sword. **'Rotation:' The Machinner Blade can rotate like a drill, reminiscent of Inpelaizer's 360 degree waist. **'Kingly Gullotine:' A secondary finisher, Beast summons his wrist blade and swings it down, forming a thin energy line that can slice opponents to pieces. He must charge up energy to form this attack. * Emperor Star: Beast can summon a morning star-like energy construct, similar to Cyber Inpelaizer's mace hand, for a short time. Depending on how it's used, it can break bones. Abilities * Strength: Beast gains great strength in this form, being on even levels with the likes of Red King. *'Durability:' Due to his Imperial Armor, Beast gains resistance to both acid and weak energy attacks. - Molten Iron Master= Molten Iron Master Molten Iron Master is Beast's sword/fire-based form, which uses assets of Demaaga. It first appears in Episode 15. Body Features *'Blades:' Beast gains small blades around his body, including that of his arm fins. *'Breastplate:' An armored breastplate with an X shaped hole exposing his color timer. Techniques Special * Ragna Roar: Molten Iron Master's finishing beam, a powerful "L"-style heat ray. * X Blaster: Beast can fire a small X shape energy attack from his color timer, though its somewhat weak. * He has other special attacks that only come from him using the Magnarium Sword. Physical * Heat Generation: Molten Iron Master can naturally produce heat from inside himself. * Fin Cutter: Beast can heat up his bladed fins, allowing him to draw blood from enemies if they get physical. Other * Heat Sense: Molten Iron Master can sense the heat signatures of living beings; however, it can easily be masked if they have some sort of cloaking device as shown with Silt. Weapons * Magnarium Sword: Beast in this form is automatically armed with a sword capable of slashing enemies. ** Magnarium Ray: A heat ray fired from the sword. ** Magnarium Slash: An arched ray fired from the sword's tip. ** Volca-Burrow: An attack where Beast rapidly spins the sword in a drill-like fashion before charging at the enemy. He heats up the sword's tip to where it drills into the opponent. Works as a secondary finisher. ** Molten Cracker: Beast can jam the Magnarium Sword into the ground and blast a ray into it, causing several small beams to course through the ground and shoot up. Abilities * Swordsmanship: In this form, Beast is great at wielding bladed weapons not only including the Magnarium Sword. In TBA he even steals the sword of TBA and then duels wield both weapons. * Agility: Beast is notably faster, being able to dodge homing attacks of even great speed. - Three Faced Fiend= Three Faced Fiend This is an upcoming form that uses assets of Galberos. It is likely to appear in Ultraman Beast The Movie. Body Features * TBA Techniques Special * TBA Physical * TBA Other * TBA Weapons * TBA Abilities * TBA - Negi-Striker= Negi-Striker This is an upcoming form that uses assets of Crescent. It is likely to appear in Ultraman Beast The Movie. Body Features * TBA Techniques Special * TBA Physical * TBA Other * TBA Weapons * Minus Energy Spear: A spear made out of Minus Energy, similar to the Ultra Ray Lance. ** Minus Energy Beam: A beam fired from the spear. Abilities * TBA - Toxic Shooter= Toxic Shooter Toxic Shooter is Beast's poison-based speed form, which uses assets of Dosquari. It first appears in the crossover, Into Ultra Space. Body Features * Space Stingers: In Toxic Shooter, Beast gains a pair of wrist-mounted blades modeled after Dosquari's Poison Pins. Techniques Special * Toxic Thrust: Toxic Shooter's finishing attack. Beast charges purple energy into the Space Stingers and then clicks them together, outstretching them to fire a powerful shockwave beam. * Wind Guillotine: Beast swings the Space Stingers at high speeds, generating one or more blades of air which fly at the opponent, cutting into and possibly stunning them. Physical * Rapid Slash: Using his increased speed, Beast can perform high-speed slashes or jabs with the Space Stingers. * Poison Sting: By stabbing the opponent with the Space Stingers, Beast can inject a deadly toxin into their body which can kill them in minutes. Other * Adhesive Poison: From the Space Stingers, Beast can spray a glowing, sticky, poisonous liquid. This can both trap the target and physically weaken them. Based on Dosquari's own signature ability. ** Toxin Bomb: Beast can throw a purple bubble at the opponent, which explodes and drenches them in adhesive poison. Abilities * Speed: Beast's land and flight speed are greatly increased in this form. - Unjust Judge= Unjust Judge Unjust Judge is Beast's whip/beam-based form, which uses assets of Galactron. It first appears in the crossover, Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer!. Body Features TBA Techniques Special TBA Physical TBA Other TBA Abilities TBA - Barrier Warrior= Barrier Warrior Barrier Warrior is Beast's defense-based form form, which uses assets of Kingsaurus III. It first appears in OrbGeed Taisen. Body Features * Horns: A pair of horns similar to Kingsaurus III's own as well as those of other Ultras. They channel several of his abilities. Techniques Special TBA Physical TBA Other TBA Abilities TBA }} - Enhanced= - Chimera Master= Chimera Master Chimera Master is Beast's so far most powerful form. He uses assets of a self-created fusion known as Chimera King who uses the components of Miclas, Antlar, Inpelaizer, Demaaga, Galberos, and Crescent. Together with their powers combined, he becomes Chimera Master. }} }} Devices Ultraman Beast has a few items he uses to do various things. The Riser The Riser is a common device in Emgaltan's Continuity. It can strangely only scan one Kaiju Capsule, likely having to do with his lineage from Ultraman Hachi. He scans a single kaiju capsule before announcing the Riser commands. Kaiju Capsules Ultraman Beast has many kaiju capsules he uses in his forms. His capsules are listed here. * Capsule Monster: Miclas (Acquired in episode 2) * Magnetic Monster: Antlar (Acquired in episode 2) * Unparalleled Iron God: Imperializer (Acquired in episode 12) * Molten Iron Monster: Demaaga (Acquired in episode 15) * Fiendish Type Beast: Galberos (Acquired at an unknown time between episode 30 and the movie) * Moon Ring Monster: Crescent (Acquired at an unknown time between episode 30 and the movie) * Beastly Horror: Chimera King (Self-created) * Poison Pin Monster: Dosquari (Acquired in Into Ultra Space) * Civil Judgementor: Galactron (Acquired in Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer!) * Ancient Monster: Kingsaurus III (Acquired in OrbGeed Taisen) Permission Things Anyone who uses this character is allowed to make new forms and powers to existing forms. Trivia *Design By Furnozilla **Horned Defender and Molten Iron Master edited by KitsuneSoldier *Several abilities were suggested or given names by Kit as well. *Strangely, Barrier Warrior is the first form of Beast's to use a Jack kaiju. *Beast is the first ultra on the wiki, and potentially the entire ultra franchise known to use currently, to try and fight a kaiju as a human before even knowing he's an ultra. *Originally Beast was to acquire the Miclas, Antlar, Imperializer, and Demaaga capsules all in episode 2 and Galberos and Crescent/Luna Crescent's in episodes 3 and 4. He was then later gained access to fusion beast forms in episode 15 with the first being Grim Sword Master (Crescent + Demaaga), a form with Demaaga + Galberos, a form wtih Miclas + Antlar, and Mega Molten Iron Master (Demaaga + Demaaga) in Ultra Space. **These ideas were scraped just before production of episode 2 began to give things a more smooth feel and to make him seem less like a copy of Geed. The ideas of fusion beast forms were scraped all together when I kept forgetting the idea even existed. Category:Ultras Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Beast Category:Emgaltan Category:Emgaltan's Continuity